


Captain America’s Achilles heel (is Bucky Barnes)

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Series: The making of a (post Age of Ultron) Avengers family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bathing/Washing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Dom Bucky Barnes, Feeding, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: Steve insists that he doesn’t have weaknesses or need help, but Bucky knows better and is unamused





	Captain America’s Achilles heel (is Bucky Barnes)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Care & Feeding of Steven G. Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427987) by [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays). 

> So I haven’t seen most of the marvel movies, I know the general plot, but if you see a detail I got wrong please tell me!
> 
> Edit:added a link to the translation of the Russian in the beginning. Hopefully it works!

(Love) always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. 1 Corinthians 13:7 NIV

Tony was exhausted, but he had offered the tower for everyone to sleep and eat and recover even though it was only the afternoon in New York. “Ok everyone” he said once the jet had landed on the landing pad, “let’s see, the original Avengers have their own floors, but, um Vision and Wanda the seventy-fifth and seventy-fourth floors are empty guest floors you can sleep there. There is food in the kitchens on each floor and...” as he stepped out of the jet and onto the landing pad, he saw someone standing in the shadows just outside the doors.

Rogers, who had taken the lead, froze. “Bucky” he said breathlessly “how...I...”

“Hey Steve” the figure said quietly, stepping into the light. As Tony approached, he saw him properly, he was very bulky, wearing a red Henley, almost completely covering the metal arm, long dark hair in a half bun, and was smiling softly. “How are you doing pal”, he said, opening his arms.

Rogers stared for a second, then ran forwards, practically tackling Barnes in a tight hug. Tony couldn’t stop staring as the hug lasted an uncomfortably long time, but eventually managed words. “Eww geriatric PDA”

They gradually pulled apart as Barnes said “Stevie, did you get medical attention?” Rogers ducked his head, looking embarrassed.

“No” Natasha said, coming up behind him and wrinkling her brow “does he need to?”

“Probably” Barnes said looking unamused “he has a couple of broken ribs, a messed up ankle, and a nasty cut on his side as well.”

“What” Tony managed “he said he didn’t need to go to medical!”

“Oh” Barnes said, crossing his arms, “avoiding medical again Stevie? I’ve told you again and again, just because you heal quickly don’t mean you’re invulnerable. You know what, instead of arguing with you about going to medical, I’ll take you to your room, get you cleaned and patched up, and get you some food and water because you clearly haven’t gotten enough lately, that ok?”

Rogers looked up, cheeks colouring. “I don’t need to be babied Bucky, I can take care of myself”

“Yeah Stevie” Barnes replied, shaking his head “but you don’t have to, and besides if you won’t take care of yourself then someone has to. Would you rather that person be me or someone else?”

“You of course” Rogers said looking shamefaced “but you shouldn’t feel obligated...”

Barnes smiled wryly and interrupted. “I don’t feel obligated to, and if you keep delaying then I’ll carry you to your room myself.”

“I can walk Buck!” Steve said indignantly “I’m not an invalid”

“You should keep your weight off that ankle, so it doesn’t heal weird” Barnes said calmly.

“I heal fast, and you don’t need to carry me!” He insisted.

“Exactly Stevie,” Barnes said “maybe I don’t need to carry you, but I want to.” Then bent down and picked Rogers up bridal style. Rogers squeaked and squirmed a bit, “come on pal” Barnes said “let’s get you taken care of.”

Natasha looked at him sharply and said something in what was probably Russian,”ты стабильная зима? Потому что, если вы причините ему боль, физически, умственно или эмоционально, я убью вас медленно и мучительно.” 

Barnes nodded, looking serious and said in the same language “Я почти уверен, что достаточно стабилен, но если я причиню ему боль, у меня есть разрешение сделать все, что ты захочешь со мной маленький паук.”

Natasha looked a little shocked, but studied him for a moment, nodded and said “Хорошо, теперь позаботься о нем, он мог бы позаботиться, и он не примет это ни от кого, кроме, я полагаю, тебя.”

Barnes smiled wryly, said “Так он всегда был.” and walked into the building proper. 

As he shifted Steve in his arms to press the buttons, Steve said quietly, “am... am I too heavy for you? I can lean on you if you want to put me down.”

“No can do doll” he said, raising his eyebrow “unless you actually want me to put you down?”

Steve blushed brighter as he said “no, it’s just... I’m pretty heavy, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“S’all right sugar” he said, a little surprised at the drawling accent that came out without conscious thought. “I got the serum too, I can take your weight no problem.”

Steve smiled as they got out of the elevator, saying “thanks Buck”

Bucky opened the door to Steve’s room and the sudden scent of beef stew wafted out. Steve’s eyes widened, and he began to relax against his chest. “I made some stew” he said smiling at Steve. “I got... restless while I waited for you, so I made something for us to eat.”

“Oh” Steve said quietly, twisting his shoulders around to hug him, “thank you, I’m really hungry! But why are you here... I-I want you here of course, I don’t want you to leave, but...”

Bucky couldn’t help laughing a bit, but said “don’t worry sweetheart, I get it. I’m here because I saw you on TV, a whole host of memories came back, and I had to see you in person to call you out on all the stupid things you did! But” he said as he put Steve down on the couch, “I...I don’t remember very much, I have a lot of fragments, that usually only have one sense, but I don’t have very many clear and concurrent memories, so tell me if I get anything wrong ok?”

“Ok Bucky” Steve said as Bucky grabbed some crackers from the cupboard. “Do you... do you remember... what we were to each other?”

“If your talking about us having sex, then yes I remember that” Bucky said, sitting on the couch, passing the crackers to Steve and noticing him relax further into the couch. He continued cautiously, “but one thing I seem to remember... is that sometimes... if you were stressed and... thinking too hard, I would do things like... feed you, and give you a bath, fuck you, and be sweet to you. You would go sweet and soft and... pliant and afterwards you’d be... calmer and more centred right?”

The fading blush on Steve’s face made a reappearance as he talked, and even ducked his head shyly. “Yeah we did that” he said quietly “we didn’t often have the opportunity or time but...we did do it. Why do you ask?”

“Well” Bucky said “I wanted to know if it was real, and...I wanted to be sweet on you now, take care of you and make you feel good. The last time I saw you... I definitely hurt you, but I wanna make you feel good instead. But the last thing I want to do is to hurt you by doing something you don’t want. I don’t want you to feel pressured to let me do it either, from what I remember you could get pretty vulnerable when we did it.”

“Oh” Steve said with a mouth full of crackers, looking stunned “I... I don’t _need_ it, but...”

“But you do _want_ it” Bucky said cautiously, his heart pumping a little harder “you... you would trust me to do that kind of stuff?”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else with that” Steve said quickly “and besides it would be super embarrassing to tell anyone about it.”

“Your sure about this” Bucky said, feeling like it was too good to be true, “I’m still the Winter Soldier, I’m not the Bucky you knew anymore.”

“Yeah” Steve said straightening up, and meeting his eyes sharply. “You may not be that Bucky anymore, but I’m not that skinny punk anymore, or even the optimistic new leader of the Howling Commandos. I’ve changed too, and besides if I really need to hold you off, which I highly doubt, I know that I’m at least good enough to keep you distracted, and there are seven other superheroes in this tower alone, that could help me.”

“Maybe you can” he said, apprehensive “but will you? On the helicarrier you let me beat on you once you were done with the chip. Didn’t even try to stop me.”

Steve slumped a bit, but said “I had no clue if you would break your programming at all, the last thing I wanted was to kill you, and I thought that if I didn’t fight, you might stop anyway out of... confusion maybe? I wasn’t really thinking much. But if you did... regress I would know now that you can... come back from it. I would knock you out at most then, but don’t ask me to do anything more than that.” His voice was firm, and Bucky knew that he wasn’t going to convince him to do anything more.

“It’s pretty obvious that you weren’t thinking” Bucky said firmly “but if I do revert, at least promise to restrain me in some way before I wake up, don’t you dare let me hurt you again. The last thing I want to do is hurt you again doll.”

“I promise” Steve said, voice trembling slightly “as long as you promise to stay at least until I’m awake again, I... I can’t wake up not knowing if you were here, or if it was just a dream. Please promise me that.”

“Of course sugar” he promised “I don’t know if I can stay here for long, but I promise to be here in the morning at the very least. And sexual contact is out of the question for now ok?”

“Agreed” Steve said, shoulders slumping in relief “if you’re still worried, we had these signals. One tap for good, two to slow down, and three to stop.”

“Oh” Bucky said, grateful for Steve’s memories “that sounds useful, especially if you’re too tired to talk. So if you didn’t want something, or wanted me to stop, you would tap me three times right?”

“Of course Bucky” he promised

“Ok he said “I’ll start with a bath, then I’ll get your wounds cleaned and wrapped, stuff you with as much food as you can eat, then get you cozy in bed alright?”

“Yeah” Steve said fishing the last crackers out of the box. “I’d really like that”

Bucky got up, grabbing the empty cracker box, and headed to the kitchen. He stirred the soup, leaving the element on to keep it warm, and helped Steve to the bathroom, letting him put his weight on him, and put him on the toilet lid to take his uniform top off. He started water in the tub and said “I’ll start taking the uniform off ok?”

“Of course Buck” Steve said, so he started with the gloves, pulling them off and putting them on the counter. Next was the tac belt, unbuckling it and draping it over the counter. The boots were next, as he unlaced them, he noticed Steve’s head starting to loll a bit, he was obviously exhausted if he was already starting to go loose. He pulled the boots off, seeing Steve’s half closed eyes flutter open, and put the boots by the door. Then he unclipped the shield harness and draped it over the counter as well.

“Hey doll” he said quietly, gesturing to his top “how do you take this off?”

Steve shrugged, but said quietly, “kind o’ like the first one”

Bucky couldn’t quite remember that, but he had a general idea and was pretty sure that there were a lot of hidden fasteners, so he began anyway. He planted a kiss on Steve’s forehead and started looking for fasteners on his shoulders. Steve smiled lazily as he opened all the hidden fasteners starting at his neck, and worked his way down. Once all the fastenings were undone he started to pull the shrug like piece off, pulling the looser sleeves off his arms and putting it on the ground with a soft thump. Then he started on the top proper, but as he began wriggling the tighter fitting sleeves off, Steve whined softly, tensing, which made him stop, worried.

“Hey sweetheart what’s the matter?” He questioned.

“Rough” Steve managed “hurts a bit.”

“Oh” Bucky said, remembering that all of Steve’s senses were enhanced, even touch. “Don’t you have lining? Something to keep you from feeling the roughness of that Kevlar or whatever it is?”

“Not really” Steve said slurring the words a bit in his exhaustion. “It has some but with all th’ paddin’ an’ thick fabric an’ stuff I overheat easily, so it’s jus’ a thin linin’”

Bucky clicked his tongue but said “I’ll do the best I can to keep it from hurting too bad, but tell me if you want me to stop ok?”

Steve nodded, and Bucky went back to the sleeves, pulling them as far from Steve’s skin as he could before pulling them off, and rolling the sleeves up as he went to reduce the friction.

“Arms up Steve” and he did, wincing a bit, and hissing out a sharp breath. Bucky began to roll the fabric up from the bottom so he could pull it off with less friction, and once he got to the middle he began to pull it up. He was glad for the zipper that went halfway down his back so he didn’t have to slide the top up all the way. As he pulled it fully off Steve’s breath hitched a bit, and hissed through his teeth, but he managed to get it fully off, and dropped it to the floor, where it landed with a heavy thump.

Bucky then took off the undershirt and Steve sighed softly, presumably in relief, because he saw creased lines under the shirt, probably pressed into his chest from the small wrinkles in the undershirt. The wounds were pretty bad, there was a massive bruise covering his right side, probably from whatever broke his ribs, and a long burn spanning from a bit under his left arm, under his pants at the back, and he vaguely remembered seeing lasers coming from some of the robots.

“Hey doll” he said, quiet but firm, “we need to get you up so I can get those pants off’a you”

Steve whined softly, but nodded and grabbed his hands to get pulled up. He hissed out a sharp breath as he bent forwards, and a groan as he put weight on his injured foot. Steve put his weight on him slowly as Bucky bent down a bit to carefully pull his pants down. Luckily they weren’t quite as tight as the top, but Steve still let out a few pained noises. Once his pants were down, he pulled down his briefs, and took off his cup, then coaxed Steve to step out of the puddled clothes and sat him back down on the toilet seat. Steve’s head lolled back, eyes starting to close again.

He checked the temperature of the rising water, turned the water a bit warmer and went to the bathroom cupboard. Inside there was a ridiculous amount of bath products. He looked at the labels, bath oils, bubble bath, sugar scrubs, and shampoo, conditioner, face masks, body wash and soaps. He didn’t know what most of them were, but a lot of them were in multiple scents so he grabbed the most soothing scents he could find. He grabbed lavender bath oil, vanilla shampoo and conditioner, and brown sugar body wash, and put them on the side of the tub. He turned off the water and added the bath oil, stirring it in with his flesh hand. The water was the perfect temperature so he turned to Steve. He was slumped against the wall, head lolled on his chest, eyes mostly closed.

“Hey sugar” he said softly “we need to get you in the bath, can I help you stand up?”

Steve’s eyelids fluttered a bit and put his arms up, Bucky helped pull him up again and supported him on the few steps to the tub.

“Leg up” he said, Steve obeying with minimal delay.

“Put it over the edge and in the tub” he said softly, Steve leaning on him as he obeyed.

“Now the other foot sugar” Steve obeyed, eyes closed, but hissed as he put all the weight that Bucky wasn’t supporting on the hurt ankle.

“Now sit down sweetheart” he helped lower Steve into the hot water, and he moaned softly, completely unselfconscious. He grabbed a cup, filled it with water and said “hey sugar, I’m gonna wet your hair now, can you close your eyes?”

Steve blinked dazedly a few times, but closed his eyes. There was a sudden warmth in his chest from the absolute trust placed in him, but he continued, cupping his flesh hand over Steve’s forehead so he wouldn’t get water in his eyes, and gently poured water over his hair with a cup he had found in the cupboard. He repeated it a few times until his hair was wet through, then squirted shampoo on his flesh hand and started to rub it into Steve’s hair. He supported his head with the metal hand, and began to tease apart strands that were glued together with blood and sweat. Before long the shampoo was a faint pink, so he grabbed the cup and began rinsing his hair again. He squirted some more shampoo into his hand and lathered up his hair again, massaging it into the roots, making Steve groan softly and tilt his head back, showing his throat. Bucky managed to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, then grabbed the conditioner bottle and squirted a blob of it into his flesh hand. He rubbed the conditioner in as he watched Steve go limp, moaning softly. He figured that he was done when Steve’s hair began to feel like silk threads in his hand, and let Steve slide a bit until he was laying down in the water, face slack, and body floating.

Once the conditioner was out of his hair, Bucky grabbed the bottle of body wash and poured a big blob into his flesh hand, then lathered it up. He shuffled to the end of the tub, and began to rub it into his skin, starting at his feet. Steve jerked slightly at the soft touch, but quickly settled down as he began to clean the dirt and sweat off, avoiding touching his left ankle too much to keep it from hurting him as much as possible, while cleaning it as best he could. As he made his way up Steve’s legs he began to splay his legs, moaning softly. He kept his touches clinical but soft, as nonsexual as possible as he got closer to his groin, not wanting to do anything to go over Steve’s boundaries. He refused to pay any special attention anywhere, and ignored it when Steve began to get hard, focusing on cleaning the grit and sweat from him, because they had both agreed that sexual touches were off limits.

The water was now more greyish pink than anything, so he started to drain the water, to make room for cleaner and hotter water. Steve shifted a bit, head still lolled back and began shivering slightly, so Bucky began to talk softly, endearments and soft praise spilling from his mouth almost unconsciously as the water drained, remembering that Steve was so much more sensitive to tone, and more likely to accept praise when he was in this state. Once the water was about half way empty he plugged the drain and turned on the hot water again, Steve sighing in contentment. As the tub filled again he grabbed the body wash and squirted another large blob onto his hand, then began to scrub at his chest, careful on the burn and his ribs. Soon the water was high enough and he turned the water off, now rubbing at Steve’s shoulders, which were knotted and stiff. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get them unknotted properly, but even a little bit would be better than they were now.

Once his shoulders were looser he said “hey sugar can you sit up, I can’t get your back if you’re laying down like this doll.”

Steve’s eyelids fluttered and he tapped once on Bucky’s hand, so he grabbed his shoulders and gently pulled him until he was sitting up, slumped onto his raised knees. He began scrubbing his back, and rubbing up his neck, Steve groaning and sighing as he went. He gentlygripped his jaw so he could clean his face, keeping him from falling over. Once his face was carefully rinsed he helped Steve lay down in the water again and kissed his forehead gently, promising “I’ll be back soon darling” having just remembered that Steve had hated being left alone while he was like this. He quickly went to the kitchen, checked on and stirred the soup, and went to the bedroom, where he grabbed some pj pants, a soft t-shirt, and a pair of underwear. He made it into the bathroom just as Steve began to whimper softly, shifting in the water, so he knelt beside the tub, and began to talk.

“Hey sweetheart, lets get you out of there, get you nice and dry ok?” He grasped his arms, and pulled him up, careful to not let him put too much weight on his ankle, and coaxed him out of the tub. The towels in the closet were grabbed, one draped over Steve’s head to keep water from dripping from his hair, and the other used to dry him off. Once he was dry and warm Bucky sat Steve down on the toilet seat again, grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and opened it up, getting burn cream and bandages from it. He managed to spread the cream on the burn and bandage it, the broken ribs, and the sprained ankle with minimal pain, due to Steve being so far under.

Dressing Steve was a bit harder than he expected, with his limbs so limp, and how many injuries he had, but he managed it eventually. Once it was done he helped him to the kitchen and sat him on a chair. He grabbed a large bowl of the soup keeping warm on the stovetop, and the pot to put on the table and sat on the chair to the left of Steve, who was slumped forwards, head on the table.

“Hey sweetheart let’s get you fed, ok?”

Steve hummed softly as Bucky helped him sit up properly, so he got a spoonful of warm soup and started feeding him. As he fed him he noticed Steve slumping over so that all his weight rested on him, and he was glad that he had thought to sit on the side without the broken ribs. He filled the bowl again twice more, being thankful that he thought to bring the pot to the table. He ate a few spoonfuls, but was grateful he had been snacking due to nervousness for most of the afternoon so he didn’t have to keep Steve up any longer. By the time he considered Steve full enough, he had to carry him to the bed, he was so deep under, limp, pliant and seemingly completely unaware. He tucked him in, warm and soft, and cuddled close, preparing for a long night.

+-+

Tony still felt bleary when he woke up at seven in the morning despite falling into bed at five in the afternoon, he grabbed coffee from the coffee maker on his floor, but trudged down to the common floor, still wearing his pjs to look for breakfast. Maybe if he was lucky someone else would be making breakfast. Downstairs he found almost everyone in the kitchen and living area. There was no sign of Barnes or Rogers, but everyone there was in pjs, and almost everyone looked bleary and exhausted. He saw Bruce making omelettes, and several boxes of cereal on the table. He sank into a chair at the table with a bowl and poured some cereal, eating mechanically.

Once he was almost done his second bowl, the elevator opened and Barnes came out, but not Rogers. Barnes walked in and made a beeline for the cupboards saying, “hey Stark, do you have any iron pills?”

“Iron pills?” He sputtered, brain still working slowly “why do you need iron pills grandpa winter?”

Barnes looked at him weirdly “because, Steve needs iron, and this is the best way to get some in him fast” he said matter of fact.

“Ok” he said, shaking off the shock “number one, their in the top cabinet on the right, number two, why would he need extra iron, and number three, how do you know he needs iron?”

“Well” he said, moving to the correct cabinet “he probably needs more iron because he lost a lot of blood, so his body must have made a lot at once to keep him at optimum levels, and I can tell he needs more, because he has white lines on his nails, that means that he doesn’t have enough iron. Before he got the serum he constantly had low iron levels so I got used to watching for it.” He finished rummaging through the cabinet, came out with a small bottle in his metal hand, and closed it. Tony was kind of angry, there was a world famous assassin who had nearly killed Captain America in his kitchen and nobody was really reacting, even Natasha who was sipping coffee casually.

He said “hey why did you just pick him up and haul him away like a damsel in distress last night, he even said no, you better not have murdered him!”

Barnes looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Well” he said looking disgruntled “first of all, I don’t murder people anymore, second, if he really didn’t want to be carried, he could have easily punched me in the face or made me stop some other way, third, he was only protesting because he didn’t want me to feel obligated just because he was injured, and fourth, if I had offered it he would have taken it as coddling and gotten mad at me. You have to tell him to do things for his own good, not ask or offer, or else he takes it as coddling, gets angry and stubbornly refuses to do it. Now if that’s all?”

Tony sputtered a bit, shocked “I have never seen him do anything like that, you may have known him before, but he’s obviously different now!”

Barnes looked at him critically and said,”if you haven’t seen that then you’ve definitely only met Captain America, not Steve Rogers.” Then walked into the elevator, leaving Tony to sputter and stare at the closed elevator doors.

+-+

Natasha was highly amused by the confrontation that had happened in the common room. As she walked out Tony was still looking flabbergasted even though everyone else had gone back to chilling and finishing up their breakfast or lunch depending on when they had woken up. When she got to her room she decided to call Sam Wilson to tell him that the object of his search had come to them.

“Samuel Wilson” he said when he picked up

“Hey Sam” She said “I have some information you might find interesting”

“Natasha?” He said sounding confused “is everyone ok?”

“Yeah” She said “we’re all only minimally injured, but that isn’t the interesting information, Barnes is currently in the tower.”

“What!” He said sounding shocked “is Steve ok? Was he violent? Why was he there?”

“Yes, no, and I have my suspicions” she said “I’ll tell you the whole story. When we got to Stark tower he was standing near the landing pad, he hugged Steve, called him out on hiding injuries and not going to medical, and carried him bridal style to his room to take care of him.”

“No violence? No threats?” He said surprised “are you sure he didn’t pretend to be good, then turn on him once he was alone?”

“Very sure” she said “I threatened him with a slow and painful death if he hurt Steve, and he told me that if he did hurt him that I had full permission to do whatever I wanted with him. We saw him this morning, and if he had hurt or killed Steve he would have run as soon as possible. He seemed to have a lot of memories back, and he was telling the truth the whole time, Steve is safe.”

“Thank god” Sam said “did anything else happen?”

“Well” She said “this morning when we were all in the common room he came in looking for iron pills, apparently Steve had troubles with his iron levels before the serum, so now Barnes is used to looking for the signs. Anyway, Tony kind of interrogated him, very clumsily I might add, and apparently to make Steve do something healthy for him you have to to tell him to do it, not offer it. Tony’s reaction was pretty funny.”

“Huh” Sam said “I have noticed that he never really takes any offers of help. Steve always told me how much of a mother hen Barnes was, but I assumed that he was over exaggerating it. Apparently he wasn’t.”

“I know, right?” She said “I’ve got to go now, but if anything else interesting happens I’ll call you. Bye!”

“Goodbye” he said as she ended the call and put her phone away.

Nat: Are you stable winter? Because if you hurt him, physically, mentally, or emotionally, I will kill you slowly and painfully.

Bucky: I’m pretty sure I’m stable enough, but if I do hurt him, you have my permission to do anything you want to me little spider.

Nat: Good, now get him taken care of, he could use some care, and he won’t accept it from anyone, except, I assume you.

Bucky: That’s how he’s always been.

**Author's Note:**

> The end felt kind of abrupt, but I’m still proud of it! The way I do translations is that if the character who’s POV it is knows the language then it’s translated in the text, but if that character doesn’t know it, then the translation is put at the bottom. If anyone knows how to connect the translation at the bottom to the words in Russian I would love to know! 
> 
> As usual if you have constructive criticism, tags I forgot, or anything else please comment!


End file.
